The reason is that nowadays bank and commerces are protected by policemen who are easily disarmed and surrended by assaultants.
My invention is to avoid assaults and to catch the assaultants, by only an unarmed guard whom will be inside an armored cage placed inside the Banks, near the access door.
At a certain moment, either the guard or any employee who pushes a button will activate and the door will slowly close, giving opportunity to the assaultants to run away without the spilling of blood and keeping the bank from being robbed, but at the same time the police will be called just in case that any of the robbers get caught.
Currently banks and business suffer from assaults. Policemen are surprised, caught disarmed and surrended by assaultants. To avoid this assaults to happen and succeed we have invented a conjunction of known elements.
This conjunction is composed (1) of a cage protected by armored material. Placed inside the bank or commerce (2) doors which close automatically whenever a button placed in the proper places inside the bank is pushed (3) the alarm, preferably located above the doors.
Trap is composed by three known elements.
one.xe2x80x94armored cage
two.xe2x80x94automatic door
three.xe2x80x94alarm and buttons, which will be placed at the cage in the floor, and the cage might be necessary.
The armored cage can be built in one meter by two and can be placed preference at the entrance door, at a height of one meter, according to the requerements, or at ground level.